The Lion and the Snake
by ScytheWielder
Summary: Draco and Harry's feelings for each other, expressed in poetic form. Suggestive scenes. This one's my first fiction about a book.
1. The Snake: Thoughtless Barrier

__

A short intermisson for my "beloved" nuisance…

__

EV, if you have nothing INTELLIGENT to say, I suggest you keep your petty insults to yourself and vacate the premises. You AREN'T wanted in here. 

__

I have you blacklisted. Good day.

__

I used to be apprehensive about fanfics inspired by books because I thought the idea was absurd (text inspired by text?! how eccentric … that's just my opinion anyways, not everyone's…). But Harry Potter changed my views. It was so goddamned cute, I was inspired to make this Drarry Malter (Draco X Harry) poem archive!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other characters pertaining to the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, okay?! So don't sue me, unless you want me to curse you with _Avada Kedavra_… ^_~

This is chapter 1, _The Snake_. Draco has the opinions about Harry in here. SLASH warning.

**__**

The Snake: Thoughtless Barrier

I have often wondered

Why I've always mocked you…

I have always imagined

How we would be

If I loved you,

And you loved me.

I have always wondered

How you feel

Whenever I hurt you…

I have always imagined

How happy you'd be,

If from my attacks,

I set you free.

Have you ever thought

Of us…

Together?

Many a night I have dreamt,

Your silken lips covering my own,

Wanting to be left alone,

In a world

Of forbidden bliss…

Although I yearn so much for you,

This fantasy cannot ever come true.

I am a snake,

And you are a lion.

Separated by a barrier of pathetic reason,

So meaningless, so senseless,

So thoughtless…

Until then,

I will always remember you.

Through falling snow,

Through sheets of hail,

Through any weather that may prevail…

Will you remember me too?

__

Well? What do you think? I had a kick out of writing the third stanza… ^_^! I love it when rivals suddenly come together in the name of love… Am I getting too sappy for you? sigh Anyways, your opinions are welcome. R n R please!

__

Chapter 2, The Lion will be from Harry's PoV. Personally, I think that one's a lot more sentimental…

__

When the hell will the great J.K. Rowling come out with Book Five?! I can't wait till mid-2002!!


	2. The Lion: Weather Through My Eyes

__

A short intermisson for my "beloved" nuisance…

EV, if you have nothing INTELLIGENT to say, I suggest you keep your petty insults to yourself and vacate the premises. You AREN'T wanted in here. 

I have you blacklisted. Good day.

__

I used to be apprehensive about fanfics inspired by books because I thought the idea was absurd (text inspired by text?! how eccentric … that's just my opinion anyways, not everyone's…). But Harry Potter changed my views. It was so goddamned cute, I was inspired to make this Drarry Malter (Draco X Harry) poem archive!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other characters pertaining to the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling, okay?! So don't sue me, unless you want me to send a Hungarian Horntail after you… ^_~

This is chapter 2, _The Lion_. Harry has the opinions about Draco this time. SLASH warning.

**__**

The Lion: Weather Through My Eyes

The skies are covered

In a cloudy blue-gray…

I remember

Your eyes,

The last time we encountered…

The rain was falling

In shimmering sheets…

By fate, 

We collided,

Hands brushing against each others'.

You looked at me,

With neither glare nor stare.

Your eyes

Were flaring,

Absolute concern clearly evident 

On them.

Lightning struck the windows…

In the midst of the extreme brightness,

I caught a glimpse of you,

Smiling tenderly

At me.

Have you ever thought

Of us…

Together?

Many a night I have dreamt,

Your warmth blanketing my coldness…

Tongues entwined, 

Sharing a passionate kiss…

Wanting to be left alone,

In a secret world

Of our own…

Snow falls,

As the wind blows,

Covering the grounds

A stark blue-gray.

Amidst the icy distance,

I see your eyes,

Beckoning to me in the frost,

Shimmering…

In a sea of snowflakes…

I am coming…

__

Was that too eerie for your liking? I got the inspiration for this from chapter one's final stanza (you know, the part with the weather?). I wanted it to sound like Harry longed for Draco more deeply than the latter did for him, so I gave this poem a haunted, romantic feel… 

__

I told you this poem was mushier than the first! Harry's more of the gentle, romantic type, don't you think?


End file.
